moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xian-Yiu Breezesong
Soyai Breezesong (Mother) Hyen Breezesong (Brother) Quan Breezesong (Brother) Qi Breezesong ✞ (Sister) |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Lawful Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Alive |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = }} Xian-Yiu Breezesong, is a Mainland-born Pandaren Shaman, born within the surrounding areas of the prominent trade area of Halfhill in the Valley of the Four Winds to the Breezesong family. =Description= ---- Xian-Yiu is a shorter-than-average female Pandaren, who weights a little less too. Her fur is a mix of reds and a prominent white that spans over most of her front, with the reds encompassing around her bluish eyes, ears and back. She also possesses a tail, similar enough to those of real red pandas. Her hair spans quite the length and is of a chocolate-brown colour with a reddish stripe to match. Her outfits strike key colours of the elements she works beside, with many possessing a strong red or blue or otherwise. She often improvises the addition of armour to her body, and is seen often carrying a weapon or two for simple self defence. In terms of accessories, she can be seen with stylish piercings within her ears and hair ties keeping her over-grown hair in place. =History= ---- As mentioned, Xian-Yu was born to the Breezesong family. A family best known for their ties in merchantry and their traditions of shamanistic practices. Xian-Yu was the third child of the current generation in the family, with two older brothers before her. She held the title of another middle child to her parents, although her younger sister was unfortunately stillborn and she now remains the youngest living. Xian-Yu often spent her earlier years under the care of her older brothers and her ageing grandmother who had taught and engaged the child in the steps towards shamanism. This lead the small Pandaren into a childhood full of fruitful and tranquil study. Xian-Yu spent her first steps into the practice establishing guided communication with ancestral spirits, asking them for such further guidance along the path in her child-like manner. As Xian-Yu progressed through her years of adolescence, she was commonly seen helping within her family store of odds-and-ends. She had a knack for the creation of the store's signature box kites, coming up with numerical stylish designs for her fellow pandaren to enjoy. Her fledging shamanism often saw her on travels within the lush continent, using different locale for different rituals with the elements. She began her focus within the elements of air and water, weaving them for vibrant healing abilities. It was only a matter of occurrence before the people of the Grand Alliance and the New Horde encroached upon her land as the mist lifted and dispersed. She remained cautiously curious of them for a time, before eventually planning a nomadic adventure to these uncovered distant lands. Xian-Yu gained the permission from her family and set off with others of her kind, and arrived in Kalimdor soon enough. The experience was quite hectic at first, but she would come to terms with the severe cultural differences in time as she began to study further into the numerous cultures and language of the land. Her new living arrangement wouldn't stop in Orgrimmar alone, and she moved on once more to fulfil her educational wishes to learn the shamanistic ways of other races and explore the world. Xian-Yu, from what she could gather had felt a strong sympathy for the sufferings of the Horde's members, unlike those who pandered to the Alliance. After getting her Orcish to a competent level, she felt she could do more for the Horde. This development lead to her beginnings of training within self-defence, as she knew It'd most likely be called upon. Despite her growing faction identity and skills in defence, she also came in with contact with a shamanistic group known as the Earthen Ring. They were receptive of her, to which she began to do what she could with them within a minor role. These happening lead to a confidence within this new world, which continues to build to this day. =Personality= ---- Xian-Yiu is rather a nomadic and caring being of peace who loves a good chat. She doesn't tip the extrovert side of the scale, and prefers to be in the wilderness with meditation and shamanistic ritual on her side. These aspects make her rather approachable and acceptive of most things. She reveres the elemental and ancestral spirits greatly, and takes offence to needless violence and destruction towards them or her peers. Despite this, she can be quick to fight for what she believes in. She is quite relaxed towards the elements, calling upon them in little amounts or in times of need, being careful to form no demand. Despite showing loyalty to the Horde, she feels little reason to strike down a member of the Alliance upon spotting them without reason, appearing neutral to some degree. Ironically enough, Xian-Yiu tends be rather hypocritical in her views of the Horde. Although she may sympathise with many of its members, the image falls short on the Forsaken and the numerous Death Knights of the Horde itself. A mixture of feelings of pity, sorrow, fear and disgust is felt towards this group by her; which has been enforced by the numerous less morally acceptable acts of the Forsaken. These reactions to the Horde have been largely questioned themselves, with Sylvanas Windrunner gaining the position of Warchief of the New Horde she remains quite worried for its future having a symbol of unholiness in its power position from her point of view. Furthermore, the Goblins have become also a target of Xian-Yiu's slight distrust from their destructive machinery and apparent cunning with little to no concern of the land around them. Despite these existing feelings of distrust, her feeling of acceptance is not rubbed-out and she is ever willing to positively interact with these groups. Abilities Over time, Xian-Yiu has tailored her shamanistic skills to encompass the four main elemental spirits; earth, wind, water and fire. She prefers to call upon the will of the earth and wind as her main focus while keeping water for times requiring light healing and fire for times urgent or dire. She further uses this talent to aid when the use of weapons is called for, using such power to enhance herself and her blade. Despite this, she is familiar with the use of totems to aid in her errands if need be. =Companions= ---- Xian-Yiu has gained a few companions over her life, be it pets or simple Elemental helpers. Elementals Zha Zha is an Elemental Sandling that was rescued during one of Xian'Yiu's lengthy treks alongside the coastlines of Kalimdor. It was found to be under fire from some hostile beings of water, to which Xian-Yiu mediated the situation. The young sandling was thankful for the occurrence and decided to give the pandaren its physical protection. Animals Yùnqui Yùnqui is the lovable turtle under the loaned ownership of Xian-Yiu. Born deep into the last generation of the Breezesong family, Yùnqui enjoyed a tranquil life living within the Breezesong family farm while being taken care of by Xian-Yiu's uncle and cousin. Yùnqui happens to be a Dragon turtle, which appears to be obvious from the numerous horn-like protrusions, fins and hard scales over its body. Its shell is notably thick, with its body possessing a purplish tint. Yùnqui is known to be a calm and peaceful being, thanks to the easy life it has been provided with. From this, allows Yùnqui to be a great pack animal capable of carrying a fair amount of weight. Besides this, Yùnqui has been trained into a riding animal and is known to be easy-going with those sitting upon his shell. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Shaman Category:Earthen Ring Category:New Horde Category:Breezesong Family